One and Only
by AlluringEyes
Summary: "I dare you to let me be your one and only. Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance. To prove that I'm the one who can. Walk that mile until the end starts..." They were always one another's one and only... or were they? Camille and Moose love, but I can't promise it will be a road without bumps. R&R my lovelies!


I could give you all a long speech about how amazing you are, but you already know! So excited to bring you another Camille/ Moose production! This one isn't shameless fluff, but a little more serious, but equally as heartwarming and wrenching (I hope). I wanted to explore so issues that could occur in the couple's relationship. Please REVIEW, your thoughts and input keep me going. You all are a great community to be a part of!

Love,

Allure XO

* * *

><p>"Okay, what about this?" Camille propositioned, holding up a crop top to her chest and black twirl skirt to her bottom.<p>

Moose was comfortably positioned on their couch, laying on his side with his feet propped on their table drinking a beer. Camille was currently standing in front of his TiVo-ed episode of _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_. They were supposed to be at his birthday party Camille and the crew had planned in an hour, and from the pace she was going, he would be surprised if they got to the party at all.

"Yeah, that's nice."

Camille scoffed. "Nice?' That's it?"

"Cam, I'm a guy, what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, but something better than 'nice.'" She said while walking back into the bedroom. _Seriously, boys just don't get it._ She thought.

"It's my birthday, aren't I supposed to be the one more concerned with how I look?"

"Please, 'concerned about how I look' to you is deciding which pattern of plaid you want to wear and with what hoodie." She called out to him from rummaging her closet.

"Hey, don't knock my style. It obviously works for you." He said cockily as she came back out with two different dresses held up.

"It might be your birthday, but that doesn't mean I can't look good. Which one?" She said lifting one up, then the other.

"I like what you're wearing now."

Camille gave him a playfully glare, as right now she was in her strapless bra, underwear, and a silky teal robe that hung open.

"Yes, I'll just show up to your birthday party in my unmentionables. And while I'm at it, I'll stop into one of the strip clubs and earn some extra cash."

Moose wiggled his eyebrows and had a lopsided grin. "I'd pay to see that."

Camille blushed.

"Just pick one!" She urged.

"Fine… um…" Moose pointed at one of the dresses. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a Moose by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe." His finger landed on the purple spaghetti strapped V-neck mini dress. "The purple one."

Camille rolled her eyes. "I wonder how you came to that decision."

Moose lifted his hands in defeat. "You asked me to pick!"

"Whatever. I'll go along with your warped decision making." She went back to the bedroom.

Moose laughed and went back to watching Andy Samberg.

"Oh, by the way, what did you get me for my birthday?" He asked smugly.

"None of your business." She called out.

"Come on Cam, I'll act surprised in front of the crew, just give me a little sneak peek." He persuaded. She didn't bother to respond.

"You know, I would just be happy with you as my birthday present. You're the best gift I could ever get." He said sweetly. It was quiet for a good minute before she peeked her head out from the bedroom.

"Not going to work, still not telling you." She stuck her tongue out at him then went back to getting dressed.

Moose pouted like an insolent child. "You're no fun."

10 minutes later, Camille walked up to Moose in the mini dress that clung perfectly to her curves like white on rice. She paired it with crotchet decorated lace up ankle boots, and a jean jacket. Her hair had one braid on each side that connected in the back to create a cute low bun and her makeup was neutral and light with a pink lip.

Moose checked her out from head to toe. "See, no matter my decision making strategy, I'm always right. You look fine, girl."

Camille cockily flipped a loose curl in front of her face. "Well, at least you tell the truth."

Moose stroked the back of her thigh. "Oh baby, I'd never lie to you." Camille smirked and leaned down to kiss his lips. When she tried to pull away, Moose held on to her lips, squeezing her thigh. Camille giggled in the kiss and managed to untangle their lips by pushing his chest.

"Come on birthday boy, we have a party to get to. If you keep that up, we'll never get there."

* * *

><p>"All right ya'll, it's time for a party game called 'Do You Know Your Moose'!" Excitedly yelled Twitch into a microphone on the club platform. The party goers hooted and hollered.<p>

The party was bigger than Camille had expected, but really, with as friendly as Moose was, she shouldn't have been. She really didn't expect all 150 to show up, but they did, and with friends. Thank God she rented one of the biggest halls in one of the biggest night clubs in Vegas. She knew with almost all dancers present and all of them under 30, she needed 3 things: a dance floor, a bangin' DJ, and booze. And this party didn't disappoint. It had started at 8, and at midnight, it was still going strong. With everyone about 6 drinks into the night, Twitch knew it was time to cut the music and switch gears before everyone started slurring.

"What the hell is 'Do You Know Your Moose?'?" Asked an incredulous Violet.

"It's an amazing game invented by yours truly." Said Twitch, with a little annoyance in his voice. "We are going to have 3 people at a time come on stage, and answer questions about Moose. If they get all the answers right, they win some stuff Kido bought."

Everyone turned to look at Kido who was holding bags of carnival trinkets up. "Hello Kitty!" She yelled excitedly.

"Ok, so the prizes are kinda wack, but it's still our man Moose's 23th birthday, so suck it up!"  
>Twitch said. "So who's getting their ass up here to play?"<p>

"Camille can't play!" Yelled one of the guests. Camille, who was sitting next to Moose, his arm slung protectively around her waist, calmly said, "Don't worry, I'm not playing. I have all the right answers." She said holding up the answer cards.

"What the hell, I'll play." Said Andie as she rose from Sean's lap and the crew cheered.

"Yeah girl!"

"We'll play too!" Said the Santiago twins at the same time standing up exuberantly.

"You know you guys don't count as one person right?" Said Twitch. The twins looked at each other.

"Okay, then we're out." They said in unison sitting down.

"I'll go." Said Monster, and Kido follower suit.

"Alright, now that we have contestants, let's play…." Jason pointed to the DJ and generic game show music played, "Do-You-Know-Your-Moose!" He chanted.

"Okay contestants, first question- what is Moose's favorite candy?" Andie, Monster, and Kido furiously wrote on their giant notecards. When Twitch rang the buzzer they put their markers down.

"Time's up! Andie, what'd you say?"

Andie held up her card and it read, "Starburst."

"Good guess, good guess. What about you Monster, my man?"

Monster's card read, "Skittles."

"Strong answer, last but not least, my girl Kido, what's the answer?"

Kido smiled widely and help up her card. Everyone looked at it with squinted eyes and confusion.

Jason sucked his teeth. "Kido, you have to answer in English!"

"Oh! My bad." She said and crossed out her answer to English. Now, it read, "Snickers."

"Okay we got three different answers, but only one can win. What's the correct answer Moose's baby momma?"

Camille rolled her eyes at Twitch's nickname for her since she met him almost 5 years ago. She held up her card that read, "Skittles."

"Taste the rainbow baby! One for Monster! Oh, and I forgot to mention, losers have to take a shot, so…" one of the bartenders handed Andie and Kido a shot, "drink up ladies!"

As the game went on, it become fierce competition. Andie was at 6 points, Monster was at 4, and Kido was at 5. Also, the questions kept getting more and more personal. It went from his favorite chick-flick (It's _Clueless_ by the way) to his worst fear (Chihuahuas, but that's a long story). And then the trouble really began.

"Okay ya'll this is tight comeptition! This question is the ultimate tie breaker. Are you ready?!" The crowd cheered with anticipation.

"Contestants, who was the first girl Moose ever had sex with?" There was chuckling from the guests, and Moose went ghostly pale.

"Dude, that's a question?! That's too personal!" He protested.

"Come on man, Cam said it was okay, it's all in good fun, loosen up. Besides, this one is kind of easy, we all know the answer." Twitch said.

Moose gave a nervous chuckle as Andie, Monster, and Kido wrote the answer like it was a piece of cake. Moose tried to catch eyes with Andie, and give her the 'cut it" hand signal. When she caught his eye, she saw him pointing above Camille's head and mouthing something, but from the strobe lights and distance she couldn't tell. She thought he was feeding her the answer, so she mouthed "I know!" Moose shook his head no, and she shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "What?" But then Twitch caught their communication.

"Hey! No cheating! Alright times up! Contestants, hold up your answers. Although it's kind of pointless we all know the answer."

Al three held up their answers, Kido's reading Camille, Monster's reading Camille, and Andie's reading…

"Sophie?" Twitch said into the mic confused. "Who the hell is Sophie?" Moose could give Vladd a run for his money for most Robot-like, as he sat frozen, afraid to move.

"I'm right, I win!" Laughed a drunk Andie. "Take a shot losers!" But no one was laughing because of the look on Camille's face. Camille had dangerously slowly turned her head toward Moose, who was a robotic Casper the Ghost. Her look went from surprise to downright fury. Moose dared not to look at her.

If there was ever a moment to define awkward, it was this one. Twitch scratched the back of his head.

"So…. Okay...well, I think this concludes the game portion of the night!"

"But I didn't get a turn!" Yelled a party goer.

"Shut up, the game is over! DJ, play some music!" Twitch ordered as the loud hip hop techno resumed. Everyone tried to go back to acting normal, except for Moose. He felt like his heart had stopped as she continued to stare at him. Suddenly, she threw his hand off of her waist, and rose from her chair.

"Robert, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" She said without looking at him and walked briskly toward the exit.

_Oh god, she called me Robert. This is bad, __so__, so, so, so deep-shit bad. _

As he went to follow her Andie came up to him. "Moose I'm so sorry, I thought she knew!"

Moose didn't even respond and kept toward the exit. When he got outside, it was pitch black, the only light was the building lights and flashing Vegas signs. All that could be heard was cars rushing by, a faint pounding of the music inside, and Moose's heart suddenly speeding up rapidly.

Camille's back was leaned against the club's brick wall, one of her legs propped up like a Flamingo. Her arms were crossed and her lips were tightly pressed, indicating she was more than pissed, she was boiling.

"Cam-"He began, walking closer to her, but she stepped back holding her hand up.

"Stop." She wasn't even looking at him, and it was killing him. "Just…stop."

"Cammie, just let me explain-" He took a step toward her again, and again she took a step back.

"Just tell me this-" She cut him off. Finally, she looked up into his eyes, and the hurt and anger in hers almost made him sick. "Is it true? Was Sophie your first and not me?"

Camille was trying her very best to keep her voice steady and keep a cool façade, but Moose could see through her rouse. He was holding his breath, afraid to say the truth. He couldn't tell her in the eye, so he looked at his shoes.

"Yes."

Moose was expecting her to tear into him. But when it was silent, he looked back up, and saw her basically running down the street.

"Cam! Cam wait!" He caught up to her and grabbed her by her forearms, but she pushed him off like he was a stranger and kept walking.

"I shouldn't have lied to you okay, but I didn't know what else to do." He said walking on the side of her.

"The truth would have been a great idea." Camille said harshly.

"How could I have told you the truth? We had just done it for the first time, and you said 'I'm so glad our first time was with each other.' What the hell was I supposed to say after that?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Camille pretended to think, putting her index finger on her chin, "Maybe, 'sorry, you're not that special, I banged some other girl before you. Guess you were too late."

"Camille, don't be that way. What, you judge me now for having sex with more than one person?" Moose said offended. "I really didn't think you were that kind of girl."

That caught Camille's attention. She spun around so fast, Moose thought her neck was going to snap.

"Are you kidding me?! You're mad at me now?!"

"That's not what I meant-"

"You seem to conveniently forget I am the one who was lied to by YOU for the last 5 years."

"Cam, it was a mistake, I completely regret doing it with Sophie, and I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would react like this. You would be totally pissed at me for being with Sophie-"

"Dammit Moose!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "You are so dense! This is not about Sophie! I don't give a shit that you slept with someone else besides me. I'm upset because you didn't have the guts to tell me the truth. So what you didn't want to hurt my feelings the night we first did it. Moose it's been 4 years since then. 4 years to tell me, and you didn't. That's what hurts." Her anger began to dissolve as her broken heart started to set in. Her body began to shake, but she would be damned if she started to cry. She turned on her heels and began walking again. Moose went after her.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole okay? Please, let's talk about this. Let's fix it." He begged cutting off her stride by stopping in front of her.

Camille scoffed. "You don't get it do you? This isn't something flowers, some dance moves, or any of your Moose-isms can fix." Her eyes began to water. "You made me feel like an idiot for thinking I was the only one, while Andie knew the truth and me, the girl who's supposed to be the love of your life, didn't. And now everyone knows that I was second choice."

Moose didn't even know what to say. He wanted to cry himself, but all of his bodily functions had stopped as each of Camille's words dripped with betrayal. She dug in her shoulder bag and threw a small box with a red bow at him.

"Happy freakin' birthday." She choked out, as her shoulder hit his as she left him standing there speechless. Moose pitifully picked up the box and opened it. It was a silver watch that must have set Cam back a lot. On the inside of the case, it was engraved saying, 'First and Only Forever. Love, Camille.' 'First and only," the words echoed in Moose's mind. That's what he and Camille called one another since their first time. Well, her first time.

Moose had never felt so worthless in his whole life. When got home later that night, her pillow and her suitcase was gone.

* * *

><p>"Hey, this is Camille. I am either at work, away from my phone, or hanging out with the amazingly suave and sexy Robert Alexander the III. Sorry, he made me say that. Leave a message after the beep!"<p>

*BEEP*

"Hey, Camille it's me…Moose…Robert Alexander III. I don't know why I said that you know my name. Okay, um, call me back please."

"I remember when I made you make that voicemail. It was a Saturday, and you were wearing that really ugly pink sweater my mom made you for Christmas. You wore it to be nice but I know it gave you a rash." He laughed. "…I guess I'm calling to say, I miss you. Call me."

"Okay, I'm just calling now to hear your voice on your answering machine, and I feel pretty pathetic. Please, just call me back. I… I can't stand not being with you. You're the most important person in my life and I just want to put us back together."

"… I love you….. That's all."

* * *

><p>"Camille, I'm back. I brought take-out." Said Arita as she came into her condo door. Arita was Camille's coworker from the hospital, and they had become good friends. Arita was only a few years older than Cam, and envied that Camille had already met a man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. However, she did not envy the pain Camille was going through right now. Her good friend had arrived at her doorstep at 1 in the morning heartbroken, and she'd watched her ever since try and act like it wasn't a big deal, when in fact, it was the biggest deal.<p>

Arita found Camille in her guest bedroom with the covers up to her chin as she watched _Clueless_. Arita leaned against the bedroom door and shook her head.

"Camille." She said. Camille looked up from the television. Arita could tell she had been crying. Her brown eyes were puffy. Camille wiped the excess tears from her face and forced a smile.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in. How was work?"

"Same as usual. Marco kept trying to feel my ass and I kicked him in the balls. Again." Camille laughed as Arita took a seat next to Camille.

"And Priscilla is a bitch."

"As always." Camille said and it was Arita's turn to laugh.

"How was your day?" Arita nudged Camille. "I see you have not been out of your pajamas and this is your, oh I don't know, 10th time watching _Clueless._" Arita ruffled Camille's hair. "And I'm sorry honey, but you need a serious rinse and condition."

"I'm just really tired." Camille said with sadness in her voice while she cuddled more into the covers.

Arita gave her a sympathetic look. "It's been a week."

"A week since what?" Camille faked.

Arita raised an eyebrow. "Don't even try. That boy has left over 20 messages on your phone and my phone. He has come here on bent knee begging to see you, and you made me send the poor bastard away."

"What, now you feel bad for him?" Camille said accusingly.

"You feel bad for him too and you know it. When are you going to get over yourself and forgive him?"

"Wow, tell me how you really feel." Camille said with an eye roll. Arita got up from the bed and aggressively pulled the covers off of her to reveal her ensemble of Moose memorabilia: Moose's favorite plaid shirt, his basketball shorts, and cuddling the stuffed Moose he got her for her birthday when they were in high school.

"Well I'm sorry, but if you were looking for someone to write a sad love song for you and indulge your mopeyness, call Adele. You are a holy hot mess right now, and what you should be doing is forgiving your boyfriend. Not many guys would be as persistent as he is to get you back. Only a man who truly loves you would do that."

"He lied to me-"

"Yes, yes he lied. We all lie, okay?" Arita said exasperatedly. "I lie to my Hindu mother that I'm not eating Arby's' delicious roast beef sandwiches, when I CLEARLY am! But does that mean I love her any less? No!" Arita calmed down and sat back next to Camille. "This isn't just about Moose lying to you about not being his first. This is about something else. Tell me." She stroked Camille's arm comfortingly.

Camille took a deep sigh and wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. "All my life, someone has always been lying to me. My mom used to lie to me all the time and say, 'only one more fix Camille. After that I promise I'll get clean.' My dad lied to me and said he'd stop drinking, and he didn't. My foster parents would say we would move out of our thug infested neighborhood to a place we could be safer. We didn't. Even my brother, who I love like crazy and idealize, would say he would take time off from his tours and shows to visit me and he didn't. All my life people I love have been letting me down, and Moose was the one person who never let me down. No matter what, he was always there for me, and even if we did fight, we could make things right in a matter of days. I've never doubted that he loved me." She cried.

Arita spoke softly, "Do you doubt he loves you now?"

Camille shook her head.

"Do you love him?"

Camille shook her head. "I do."

"Then tell him that." Arita said and looked toward the bedroom door. Camille followed her gaze and there he was. He was looking at her like he always did- like she was the most beautiful creature in the world- even when she was make up free, puffy faced, angry, and unshowered.

He slowly walked over toward her and sat in Arita's place when she left the room. Camille didn't meet his eye. He gingerly took her face in his hands and she half-heartedly tried to pull away. But he still wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. He lifted her face.

"Please look at me baby." Camille slowly met his own chocolate orbs that showed remorse, guilt, and most of all, love.

"I know I have a lot of making up to do, and I don't care if it takes months or years. But I never lied to you about being my first and only. You're my first love and my only love, and that will never change. Ever." The tears continued to roll down Camille's cheeks as he pressed his lips to the apples of her cheeks, kissing the tears away. He kissed her forehead and she buried her face into his chest, hugging him tightly. He held her equally tight.

Arita watched the couple embrace and knew they were going to be okay. She smiled. _Damn being in love is hard. Thank God I'm single. _

* * *

><p>And boom goes the dynamite! I don't like a sad Cam, and neither does Moose. What do you guys think? Was Moose right? Was Cam wrong? Was Arita an excuse for me to insert a character I partially based myself off of in the story? Maybe. Let me know your thoughts, comments, concerns! REVIEW!<p>

Te amo!

Until next time,

Allure XO


End file.
